Children Of The Crater
by kome-sawaguchi-tac
Summary: Spike and Faye go to a forgotten planet called Deitre to collect a 50 million woolong reward. When they arrive they find out there isnt a single LIVING adult on the whole planet....."He Who Walks Behind The Row." R+R A Parody of Children Of The Corn.


Children of the Craters  
  
  
  
Plot: The bebop gang caught a bounty and turned it in but they have to collect their 50 million on a different planet, called Deitre. Spike and Faye volenteer and when they get there, they find out that, There isnt a single adult within the whole planet......."He Who Walks Behind The Row"  
  
  
  
AN: I was bored so I wrote it. It's not exaclty like it but who cares. Anyway, this takes after the movie Stephen King made "Children Of The Corn". In case you didnt know the planet it made up. lol...anyway, Its also a Spi/Fay fic. Some emotion, not alot. Jet and Ed come in later but now it's just Spike and Faye. You should really watch the movie, its good. Ok enough chit chat. Read and Review please.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a normal and quiet time on the bebop. Ed on her computer with Ein sleeping on the floor behind her, Jet with his bonzai trees, Faye playing solitare and Spike passed out on the couch with a newspaper over his face. Faye lets out a yawn of bordom. They have been traveling around the place for a week now trying to get to planet to collect their bounty. Faye got up and walked to the Bonzai room.  
  
"Hey, Jet when are we gonna get there? I want my 50mil." She said leaning on the doorway. Jet snipped the tree and looked at his watch. "Were gonna land in about 5min." He got up and walked passed Faye.  
  
"I've never heard of this planet. What's it called again?" Faye said walking out the room with her hands behind her head.  
  
"It's called Deitre and I've never heard of it either. It's just a forgoten plant. All I know it that forgoten planet has 50 mil on it and we need that money." Jet said talking to Faye.  
  
"Right, this is the biggiest reward we have ever gotten. The thing that bothers me is that guy was so easy. He was so timid and all he said was "He Who Walks Behind The Row." He kept reapeting it over and over." Faye said leaning on the rail looking up.  
  
Jet shruged and walked into the control room. "Wake up Spike, we're almost there." Faye pushed herself off the rail and walked over to Spike. "Hey Spike." She said poking him.  
  
Spike grunted.  
  
She frowned and pokes him again. "Spike."  
  
Spike let out another grunt.  
  
"Spike wake up." She said again shaking him.  
  
Another grunt.  
  
"SPIKE!" She lifted up the paper and screamed in his ear. He shot up with the sports section ripped and stuck to his chin "WHat happend!? DID HE ESCAPE!?" he looked around franticly and saw Faye standing there with a sneer on her face.  
  
"What do you want?" He said taking the piece of the newspaper off his chin. Faye sat down on the couch. "Were almost there. I'm going to go down and get the reward." Spike was half asleep and let out and yawn and looked over at Faye "I'm not letting you go down there by yourself."  
  
Faye looked at him. "Why....would you want to come with me?"  
  
Ed suddenly poped up "WHOPPPER!!!!! FAYE FAYE MAKE BIG ESCAPE LEAVING LUNKHEAD-LUNKHEAD AND BALDY-MAN BEHIND!!!! HEHEHEHEH!" Ed ran off with Ein on her head. "FAYE FAYE LEAVE CHUMP MAN!"  
  
Faye blinks and looks at Spike laughing nervously.  
  
Spike frowned "You think I'm going to trust you to go down there and get 50 mil and expect you to come back." Faye smiled "You know how they always say Ea-  
  
"Easy Come, Easy Go yea yea I know. I think we've learned from your first few stunts." Spike stood up and stretched poping his neck and his back. "Welp! Let's go." Spike walked to the control room with Faye taging along.   
  
Jet was in the control room typing and trying to get permission to land.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Spike said looking over Jet's sholder.  
  
Jet kept his focus on the computer "There's no response to land."   
  
"Then just forget it. Me and Spike can go down there and see whats up." Faye said heading for the hanger.  
  
"Keep an eye on her, I dont trust her. This is the biggest bounty ever and I dont want her to take off with it." He said still typing. Spike smirked and said "As If." Spike walks off into the hanger. He and Faye got into the ships and started it up.   
  
"All set down her Jet." Spike said as his ship is pushed out on the runway. The large red ship spred out its wings. The Swordfish accelerated and the magnets released the wheels and it speeds off toward the blue planet. Then a white ship with pencers came from the hanger. The Redtail accelerated and the magnets released and shot toward the planet. This plant is desserted. It was like one of those old ghost towns. No cars, no ships, no people. Spike and Faye landed their ships on the outskirts of town. Spike and Faye jumped from their crusers and looked around.  
  
"Wow, this place is worse than Calisto." Spike said watching a tumbleweed tumble across the dusty road with his hands in his pockets. Like always. Faye looked around seeing no humans anywhere.  
  
"So where's the map?" Spike asked turning to Faye. Faye looked back at him confused "I thought you had it." She said with her hands behind her head. Spike frowned "No you were supose to get it." He said frowning.  
  
"It's no big deal, just call Jet and he'll tell us where to go." She said turning her back with her arms crossed looking around. Spike reached into his pocket and took out his communicater.   
"Hey J-" suddenly the communicater made a loud feedback sound. Spike dropped it and covered his ears. The communicater hit the ground and broke.   
  
"Shit!" Spike said rubbing his ears from the sound. Faye looked down and saw the broken communicater "Butterfingers" she said.  
Spike glared at her "Just go contact him from your ship."  
  
"What's wrong with yours?" She asked  
  
"It's broken." He said still rubbing his ears. Faye sighed and crawled back into her ship. She put her key in and started to turn it but it didnt start. She frowned "What the hell?" she turned the key again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hey Spike, try to start your ship." She shouted from the seat of the redtail.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mine isnt working."  
  
Spike growled and climbed into his and tried to start it.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He kicked it and started it. Still nothing.   
  
"Anything?" She shouted from the ground. Spike scratched his head and shruged "Nothing, it wont start." He climbed from the ship and jumped on the ground.  
  
"What do we do now?" Faye asked with her hands on her hip. Spike looked over at the old house "We asked them for help, if anyone is home." Spike and Faye walked to the house and looked at it. Old toys and dollys were strewed all over the porch. Some broken crayons, dried up markers, and a beatten up old rocking chair with a dirty cushion with teddy bears on it. It was also staied with some kind of red stuff...  
  
Blood.  
  
Spike knocked on the door and no one answered. Spike just opened the door and walked in with Faye clinging to him.  
"Scared aren't we?" He said looking around the house. Faye blushed. "I'm not scared. This place just gives me the creeps." She said looking over his sholder. Spike walked all the way in and closed the door. He looked at a picture of an old lady staring at him with stone cold blue eyes. "Yea, I see what you mean." Faye let go of Spike and walked next to him. The place was a mess. Broken down tables. Dust was everywhere along with mold and a couple of rats and mice crawling around.   
  
"Hello!?" Spike yelled looking around. "Anybody here?" He looked around and saw nothing. They herd a noise upstairs. Faye and Spike looked up quickly. "What was that?" Faye asked looking at Spike. Spike sneered and pulled out his gun. "I dunno but I'm not going up there unprotected. You better get yours too." He said and started up the stairs. Faye sighed and pulled hers out and followed Spike upstairs. The both aporch the door. The music of Glen Miller could be herd through the door. A beam of sweat formed near Spike's temple. Faye was panting. Spike looked at Faye and she looked at him. He whispered smirking "You scared?" She looks back and shakes her head no.   
  
"Ok, ready?" He asked  
  
Faye said nothing.  
  
"Are you?" He said again.  
  
Faye nodded.  
  
"1, 2, 3!" Spike yelled. He opened the door and walked in. Spike and Faye pointed their guns to someone.   
  
A girl. It was a little girl. She looked at Spike and Faye with big blue eyes. She looked dirty. She has some soot and ash on her face. She looked like she hadn't had a bath in a long time. She had long blonde hair. Spike stared at the little girl. She reminded him of.....Julia. A small innocent Julia. The girl just stared at them with her hair in her face. She didnt speek. She just sat there. In front of her was a bundle of crayons. She had drawn a picture. It was a picture of adults......Adults being killed by childern.........  
  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Liked it? I hope you did. PLEASE PLEASE R and R.  
  
Check Out My Other Work:  
  
Robin Hood: DBZ Style  
  
Goku and Vegeta's Yo Mama Jokes  
  
Know Your Stars DBZ Style.  
  
(Sorry I havent written many Cowboy Bebop ones but I will.) 


End file.
